Immortality Amongst the Stars
by pommedeplume
Summary: Queen Lily and King James of the United Technological Planets have been killed by Admiral Tom Riddle (a cyborg also known as Lord Voldemort) and their son and heir Prince Harry has barely survived. Raised by his aunt and uncle who refused to tell him of his royal heritage, Harry finds himself thrust into a world he barely understands and finding friendship, romance and adventure.
1. Prologue - Precious Cargo

A small pod silently soared across the stars, headed forward toward a green planet nearby. The pod was small (for a space ship) and black and had two small thrusters in the rear. Several other somewhat larger ships swiftly appeared behind and began firing at it.

Inside the pod a very large light-skinned man with long shabby black hair and a beard to match desperately tried to outmaneuver the enemy ships. Beside him a baby slept silently. The baby had dark-skin, a tuft of black hair on its head, startling green eyes and a scar on its forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. The man tried not to think about the scar too much or how he had obtained it. The pain was too much.

One of the enemy ships was getting closer and the large man desperately tried to dodge it's fire; turning the pod anyway he could to avoid being hit. He couldn't risk the safety of his precious cargo. He had travelled too far to lose everything this close to his destination. He couldn't let Dumbledore down. The little pod, which he sort of inherited from Lord Sirius Black who recently went missing, only went so fast but he was giving it all he could.

Suddenly, he was struck by a blast and the pod began to spin out of control. Shortly after that everything went dark.

—

Down on the planet below a severe looking woman with black hair, pale skin and square goggles. She wore a metallic robe colored emerald green. She paced back and forth in the dark in front of a moss covered hut. Periodically, she tapped a small button on the side of her goggles. 'Still nothing,' she thought.

Minerva McGonagall was growing steadily impatient. Master of Hogwarts Academy of Technology, Albus Dumbledore still hadn't contacted her. She had managed to contact Hagrid, finally, and find out he was coming here and that he was to contact Dumbledore upon his arrival. She also knew that Hagrid had with him a parcel, something related to the royal family, now all dead for the past month.

Admiral Tom Riddle, now calling himself Lord Voldemort, attacked the capitol and murdered Queen Lily and King James. Prince Harry, still a baby, disappeared but he was presumed dead. Minerva desperately wanted to believe Harry was alive but she had too many doubts to ever truly entertain the idea.

A distant sound began to creep into Minerva's hearing and she her head to the sky to see a tiny black pod sailing down to the ground. Wait. No. It wasn't sailing… it was crashing! And just then her goggles activated and began to project a hologram of Albus Dumbledore. He was tall, thin and had a silver hair and beard. He wore a purple metallic robe not that dissimilar to her emerald green one.

"Hello, Mistress McGonagall. I should have known you'd be there. Has Hagrid arrived with the parcel?" he said.

"No, Albus, he's crashing!" she replied.

"Well, then we should help him out, I'd think."

Minerva tapped her wrist which held a bracelet with a variety of buttons and lights. A large glowing beam projected out of it and the crashing pod was just barely caught in it. Its descent slowed and instead of crashing it landed with a bit of a thud.

For a moment nothing happened and Minerva held her breath, paralyzed. Then the pod's only door opened slowly and Rubeus Hagrid exited holding a small bundle in his very large arms. Hagrid was easily more than twice Minerva's size. He was half-alien from a planet of giants on the distant edge of the galaxy. He was well known in these parts as an expert in alien creatures and resided at Hogwarts where he sometimes taught courses on how to properly interact with them. Minerva thought he was too careless but she appreciated his big heart.

"I see Voldemort's ships gave you some trouble," the hologram of Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir. They came at me pretty strong, but I mostly dodged 'em." Hagrid looked back at the pod and repeated, "mostly."

"Albus, is that…" Minerva started to say only for Hagrid to walk forward with the bundle and reveal Prince Harry Potter to her, sleeping soundly to her surprise. Minerva teared up and pulled out a rag to dab at her eyes.

"Well, why have we brought him here? And how is he alive?" Minerva asked.

"I sent Hagrid to palace to retrieve him after the attack. He has been in Hagrid's care since then while I searched for this place which is where his aunt and uncle live," Albus said.

"You can't mean these people who live here," Minerva said and gestured at the moss covered hut.

"It's the best place for him. His aunt may have rejected her ties to the royal family but she should still be able to explain everything when he is older," Albus said, but Minerva still held her doubts. It was only her respect for Dumbledore that stayed her complaints now.

"I've left a letter with Hagrid, since they have no technology here," Albus added.

In the meantime, a quietly sobbing Hagrid was placing baby Harry on their doorstep along with the letter. Minerva thought this whole thing was foolhardy and wondered if Harry wouldn't be better off permanently under Hagrid's care, perhaps with some outside supervision. She understood that Harry needed to remain hidden from any of Voldemort's remaining followers but she had watched these people today. They couldn't be more different from her and Albus and others like them.

"Well, I guess I must head back to my ship, though I am tempted to stay here for awhile longer," Minerva said.

"Nonsense. You are needed back at Hogwarts, Mistress," Albus responded. Albus then looked over at baby Harry and said, "Good luck," then the hologram disappeared. Hagrid went over to the pod, which seemed to still be functional, to his relief. Minerva walked off into the dark and in her heart she hoped for the best for the boy who lived.


	2. Chapter 1 - General Snape

Harry Potter awoke to a dark room. The steel floor beneath his body was cold. He pulled himself up and lights came on around him. There was a sound of air pressure being released and a man walked into the room. He wore black robes and a black cape. He was very pale and had greasy shoulder length hair.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"General Severus Snape," the man answered.

"Where am I?" Harry asked as Snape pace slowly around him. Snape stopped pacing and turned to face Harry directly. Harry felt uncomfortable as Snape's black eyes focused on his own green eyes.

"We are on my ship, the Cruciatus, and you are my prisoner," he answered.

"But what would you want with me?" Harry asked.

"I don't want anything with you. As far as I'm concerned you can rot here in this detention cell forever, Potter. You are here because the Dark Lord commands it."

"The Dark Lord?"

"Lord Voldemort. Though most know him as Admiral Tom Riddle," Snape said.

"I don't understand. I've never even left my village. Why go to all this trouble just for me?" Harry said.

"A prince is quite the prize, Potter," Snape said with a bemused look on his face.

"A prince? No, I'm sorry but you are mistaken. I'm not a prince. I'm just… a person. A regular person!" Harry said.

"Hmph. Don't you know anything, Potter?" Snape said with annoyance.

Harry stood there for a moment then said, "If you don't care what happens to me why do you sound so disgusted when you say my name?"

Snape froze, clearly taken aback. Ignoring Harry's question, Snape said, "You are the prince and heir to the throne of the United Technological Planets."

"But… my aunt and uncle said my parents worked on freighters and were killed in a tech malfunction!" Harry said, distressed.

"Your muggle aunt and uncle lied," Snape said. He actually looked offended, somehow.

"Muggle?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It's what those of us who use tech call those who choose to live a life free of tech. Your aunt could've lived a life of luxury at the palace. She could have even been queen! But she rejected that life," Snape said. Harry noticed that the longer the conversation went on the more emotional Snape's responses seemed to be getting. This all seemed oddly personal for him.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Harry asked.

Snape scoffed. "I'm not going to do anything though I may send a friend to look after you later." Snape smiled wickedly then added, "Once the capitol is fully under the Dark Lord's control he will decide what to do with you, though I can assure you it won't be pretty."

"What have you done with my aunt, uncle and cousin?" Harry asked.

"I destroyed that disgraceful hobble you called a home. Your cousin actually tried to rescue you. Fool. My men shot him dead. Your uncle then fell to his knees and begged for his life. Pathetic. We spared them in any event. My orders were only to capture you and kill anyone who tries to stop me," Snape replied.

"Dudley… is dead?" Harry asked. He couldn't believe it. He and Dudley Dursley had rarely gotten along. But he was still family and had been a part of his life as far back as he could remember.

"Yes," Snape answered. There was a twinge of something that looked like regret on his face for just a moment but it quickly disappeared.

"Well, Potter, I would love to stand here and chat about our feelings but I have a starship to command. I'll send someone by later," Snape said then with a swish of of his cape he turned and exited the cell.

Harry fell back against a corner as soon as Snape was gone. How was this really happening he wondered. It didn't seem real. Just two days ago Harry was privately celebrating his seventeenth birthday and wishing he had friends or a family that cared to celebrate it with him. Now he was who-knows-where locked up in a detention cell on a starship. Somehow he had gone from barely knowing much about the war to being thrust directly into the middle of it. And he was a prince! It was hard for him to even understand that.

Just then he heard a sound that sounded a bit like a voice coming from a vent in the front right corner of the room. Harry ran over to it and stood on the bench that was underneath it and yelled up at it, "Hello?"

"Shhh," the voice on the other side said in a whisper. "We don't want to be heard, Harry."

"Okay. Who are you?" Harry asked.

"No, didn't imagine you would recognize my voice. Not after all this time," the man said. He sounded tired and altogether not well.

"No I don't. Sorry," Harry said.

"That's alright. My name is Sirius Black. I'm your godfather."


	3. Chapter 2 - A Nice Guy

"My what?" Harry asked in surprise, a little louder than he intended.

"Godfather. Lower your voice!" Sirius said.

"I don't suppose I'll be needing a godfather now that I'm already grown up," Harry said.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, I'm the only family you've got," Sirius said.

Harry sat their quietly for a moment and he realized that this man had known his parents. The ones he only just learned hadn't been technicians on a freighter but instead rulers of the galaxy.

"So you knew my parents," Harry said.

"I did. James especially. We were like brothers, Prongs and I," Sirius said.

"Prongs?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh it's a nickname. Mine's Padfoot. There were four of us. Called ourselves the Marauders and we each had a nickname. The other two were Moony and Wormtail."

"And who were they," Harry asked, genuinely interested.

"You mean who are they. I assume they are both alive. In the case of Moony I am grateful if he is alive and in the case of Wormtail I would like to see to it that changes. Wormtail, after all is the man responsible for the death of your parents. He showed Voldemort the way into the palace. I found him there after the attack trying to desperately save what remained of the Dark Lord," Sirius said then made a disgusted sound.

"We both made for our energy pistols but to my shock Wormtail shot himself in the hand. He blasted off a finger!" Sirius made frustrated sounds then continued, "I was so stunned I didn't know what to do when I felt a blast hit me from behind. The next thing I know I'm waking up here with Snivellus standing over me."

"Snivellus?"

"Oh it's what James and me used to call Snape back at Hogwarts," Sirius explained. "He was always a creepy git. He was obsessed with your mother. I think he really thought she was in love with him."

"Wait! That man knew my mother?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. And your father. Oh he hated, your father. And I really think when Lily married James that was the final straw for him. He joined the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters and never looked back," Sirius said.

Harry now realized why Snape said his name with such disgust and why he seemed more personally invested than he was willing to let on.

"So he was in love with my mother?" Harry asked.

"Ha. If you can call that love. I bet he really thought he was a nice guy. I think he really just wanted to fuck her," Sirius said..

"But she wouldn't give him the time of day?"

"Well… she did. They were friends you see. Good friends in fact. They knew each other before any of us came to Hogwarts actually."

"Really?"

"Yes." Sirius's tone had become more serious. "They were close. But something happened… I'm not sure what it was. But when our second to last year at Hogwarts started Snape and Lily were no longer around each other. And then she started dating James at the end of that year. In the meantime, Snape was making friends with all the people who ended up being Voldemort's Death Eaters. In our last year, the Admiral came to the academy and recruited them all."

"And no one tried to stop him?" Harry questioned.

"Stop him? He was a top ranking military officer. No one batted an eye. Sure, he was fucking terrifying. I've seen some cyborgs in my day but never one like him. But still, he had a solid service record and no one could have predicted he'd start an uprising and kill the royal family… well most of it anyhow," Sirius said.

"Who was the other friend?" Harry asked.

"Moony. Remus Lupin. And he was more than just a friend. He was my lover. Still might be, if he doesn't think I'm evil. Snape says that everyone believes I am responsible for James and Lily's deaths you see. The thought that Moony might believe I'm capable of that…" Sirius trailed off and didn't speak again until Harry said, "If he really knew you and loved you then surely he knows you couldn't have done it?"

"Maybe. None of us saw Wormtail's betrayal coming though. Hmm… I suppose James might've. He had many eyes and ears looking out for him. But if he suspected anything he kept it to himself. And why would he choose to give Wormtail the access codes to the secret tunnels right before the attack if he did suspect something," Sirius replied.

Suddenly, the door to Harry's cell opened and a slender young man with blond hair and pale skin walked in, holding some sort of black rod that made a buzzing sound.

"Hello, Potter," the young man said. "I'm here to torture you."


	4. Chapter 3 - Troubled Young Man

"You must be Snape's friend," Harry said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"I suppose I am," the young man answered.

"Well who are you then?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy," he said. "You've probably heard of my family."

"No. Sorry," Harry said.

"Nevermind then. Enough chatting," Draco said and approached Harry but then stopped short. Harry's anxiety was running high but he didn't understand why Draco was stopping. Harry stared at the buzzing rod with trepidation.

"Are you ready, Potter?" Draco asked. Harry didn't respond to this as he wasn't sure how he was meant to. Was there really a person who was ready to be tortured? And Draco was still just standing there and Harry realized that Draco couldn't do it. He could even look in his eyes and see that he was nearly as afraid as Harry. Harry realized he had to do something.

"You don't want to do this," Harry said.

"Of course I do!" Draco responded.

"No. No you don't. You're scared. I can tell," Harry said. It was almost as if pointing out Draco's fear had increased Draco's fear because he was now trembling.

"How did you even end up here?" Harry asked.

"My family sent me here. Said that I should work in service of the Dark Lord," Draco answered.

"You're not cut out for this," Harry said.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Let you go? They'll kill me!" Draco said. Harry was surprised to even see Draco saying anything about letting Harry go, unprompted.

"Help me and my godfather escape. Come with us!" Harry said.

"Come with you?" Draco asked, sounding nearly repulsed.

"Yes. You're not made out for this, Draco. Help us and we'll help you," Harry said.

"I can't!" Draco yelled and Harry knocked the rod from Draco's hands. Harry tackled Draco then grabbed the rod which he then pointed at Draco, albeit not close enough to accidentally use it.

"You can," Harry said.

Draco and Harry slowly got off the floor. Harry thought Draco looked miserable.

"Open up the door," Harry said. Draco pushed some buttons and the door opened. Harry then gestured for Draco to go out the door with Harry following.

"Okay, now open the room next to mine," Harry said and Draco again pushed some buttons and the door opened. Slowly, a man with long black hair and skin that looked unhealthily pale came out. Harry realized all the years in captivity had taken a toll on him.

"Now show us the way out," Harry said. Harry realized at this point that Draco could simply run if he wanted. But strangely Draco was remaining here. Harry also wondered why there were no guards about. Perhaps, it was to hide the torture. Just then the sound of footsteps began to echo in the hallway.

"What is this?" the voice of Severus Snape echoed.

"Snivellus!" Sirius barked.

"What are Black and Potter doing out of their cells, Draco?" Snape asked. Draco didn't answer.

"Just like you, Snivellus. Sending a boy to do your dirty work!" Sirius said. Snape shoved Sirius against the wall.

"The Dark Lord commanded it!" Snape responded and threw Sirius to the ground.

"You always were a creepy git, Severus," Sirius said from the floor, "but you were never evil. What happened? Is it really just because Lily didn't love you?" Snape didn't respond.

Harry looked over and saw that Draco had taken the opportunity to run away. In desperation, Harry pushed Snape out of the way and grabbed Sirius by the hand and ran after Draco. If Draco planned to escape then they needed to follow him.

Harry ran as fast as he could but Sirius was in bad shape and simply couldn't keep up. And where were the guards? All these corridors and no guards? It didn't make sense.

After running for what felt like an hour but was probably only minutes they reached a large room that opened into space. Harry felt the overwhelmed for a moment. Just then a vessel parked near the opening into space began to lift off and Harry could see Draco's face in the main window and knew he had been too late to catch him.

"Well, that's not good," Sirius said. "Looks like we've nowhere else to run. And Snivellus should be right behind us," Sirius said but that last bit almost sounded like a question and he turned around to look back at the doorway but jumped when a loud sound roared and Harry watched as another somewhat larger vessel entered the room from space.

Harry extended the rod in front of him as if that would stop whatever attackers were on that ship. After a moment a door on the side of the ship opened and a platform extended out. Five people in suits and helmets exited the ship with guns at the ready and march toward Harry.

As they slowly approached, Harry was filled with dread as he was certain this was the end.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Marauder

"What's your problem mate?" one of the people in suits and helmets said in a muffled electronic voice and removed their helmet, revealing a red-haired young man.

"We're here to rescue you and you look like you're ready to attack us with that… thing!" he said.

"You have guns!" Harry said.

"Yeah! For the guards you git!" the red-headed young man responded. "Wait. Where are the guards?"

"We don't know. Maybe they had a late lunch," Harry responded.

"A late lunch?" Ron said.

"Nevermind," Harry said.

Harry had to admit the whole gang looked pretty cool. Their suits where form fitting but didn't look too tight. Harry thought they appeared to be made from some sort of rubber and they were grey colored. The helmets were small and round, with black plastic in the front and a red ring around the bottom that connected with the mouth piece that was black with blinking red lights that activated when anyone spoke or breathed.

The other four individuals finally removed their helmets revealing a girl with dirty blonde hair, another girl with hair as red as the first boy, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a round-faced boy with blond hair.

"I'm Ron," the red-haired young man said. "This is my sister, Ginny," he said pointing at the red-haired girl who said, "Hi."

"That's Luna." The girl with dirty blonde hair said, "Hello."

"That's Neville," referring to the blond haired boy who raised a hand in greeting.

"And that's Hermione." The girl with bushy brown hair nodded, politely.

"We're adventurers and we're here to rescue you," Ron said with a big grin, perhaps forgetting that he'd already mentioned the rescue part.

"Okay, let's go then," Harry said.

"Aren't you impressed?" Ron asked.

"Not really. It's been a weird day," Harry replied.

"Who's he? He looks like shit, mate." Ron pointed at Sirius.

"My godfather. And I'm not your mate."

"Oh. Alright." Ron gestured for them to follow as everyone made their way back into the ship.

Harry followed and tried to make sure Sirius, who had remained silent this whole time, didn't fall as he seemed very weak. The ship consisted of a single hallway that led to some cabins and then one large room that contained the cockpit. Once on the ship Sirius suddenly let go of Harry and yelled, "This is our ship!"

"You're wrong about that," Neville said. "We bought it on a junk freighter. It was quite a steal actually."

"Of course it was a steal! It's stolen!" Sirius said, in a irritated tone.

"You say 'our ship'," the girl Ron had called Hermione said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this ship belonged to me and Harry's father and our friends," Sirius said.

"Well it doesn't now," Ron said.

"The map!," Sirius exclaimed and ran forward to a console that stood in the center of the main room. "The Marauder's Map!"

"Eh?," Neville said. "We just call it 'the map'."

"But you don't understand! This is the greatest map of the galaxy that has ever existed!" Sirius said, not even trying to contain his excitement.

"Sorry, but there are bigger maps now, Mr. Black," Hermione said.

"Oh but it's not the size of the… what'd you say?" Sirius said.

"There are bigger maps," Hermione said.

"No, the other part," Sirius said.

"Mr. Black?" Hermione replied, nervously.

"Yes! I don't recall Harry telling you my name," Sirius said, his tone grim.

"Oh. Sorry. I know who you are though. You're Sirius Black. You're wanted across the galaxy for treason and the murder of Peter Pettigrew."

"The murder of Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius said with disgust.

"Well, I don't believe it. But the rest of the galaxy certainly does," Hermione said.

"Don't worry. You're safe with us," the girl called Luna said, her voice calm and dreamy as Ron cursed about something in the cockpit.

"Heh. Well, in any event, I'm safer here than back in that bloody cell," Sirius said. "But as I was saying, this map is The Marauder's Map. Sure the basic tech is no doubt outdated but we made many special modifications. For one thing it has a tracking system that I know no other ship has now. It can actually use the communications equipment to download into the other ship's computers and find out any names associated with that vessel. This is tech we designed along with the software."

"We've never found anything like that," Neville said.

"Of course not. That's the beauty of it!" Sirius said, a smile actually on his face. "And there's more!" Everyone stared at Sirius completely confused, including Harry.

"This map maybe not be as big as other maps but for what it covers it has more in depth detail and secrets and hidden places than any other map. Me and my friends spent a lot of time exploring even while at Hogwarts. And then some before…" but Sirius trailed off.

"Yes, but Mr. Black this map doesn't have anything like that," Hermione said.

"Oh but it does!," Sirius said and gestured for everyone to come in close. He then pressed four buttons on the keyboard: M-W-P-P.

"Mwuh puh-puh?" Neville said. Sirius gave Neville a baffled look and shook his head.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. The Marauders!" Sirius answered. The computer in the meantime was making various beeping sounds and then said, "Password."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Sirius said.

"Marauder's Map activated. Welcome back, Padfoot. It has been sixteen years since your last login." Sirius looked shocked but didn't say anything.

Harry became uncomfortable with the silence and said, "So where are you taking us?"

"The capitol to see Dumbledore, of course," Luna said.

"Dumbledore!" Sirius exclaimed. "Brilliant. Yes, Dumbledore. He'll help us, Harry. Dumbledore is a good man," Sirius said.

"He better be! He owes us for this rescue!" Ron yelled back at them. Sirius ignored this and instead said, "I don't suppose any of you know a man named Remus Lupin?"

They all shook their heads and Sirius's head lowered and he looked sad again. Harry felt bad for the man, even if he had only met him a couple of hours ago.

"Let's sit down, shall we," Harry said and he and Sirius sat down at a nearby table. Everyone else followed suit by sitting wherever seating was available. Harry had noticed both the boy called Neville and Ron's sister Ginny glancing over at him from time to time and at one point he and Neville looked at each other at the same time and both quickly looked away. Harry could feel his cheeks flush.

Harry noticed Hermione spent a lot of time up in the cockpit with Ron and he figured based on their body language that they might be a couple, though they seemed very different from each other.

Luna sat at the table with Harry and Sirius but didn't really say much for awhile. But she didn't seem awkward or nervousness. She seemed content and Harry sort of admired her for it.

Finally he decided to speak to her, "So, uh, what do you do on the ship?"

"Oh, I'm sort of an expert in alien life forms," Luna answered.

"Oh that's brilliant," Harry replied.

"Yes, I think so," Luna said. Coming from someone else the words might have seemed disinterested but with Luna she seemed somehow humble and confident at the same time.

"How old is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Ron, Neville and Hermione are seventeen. Ginny and me are sixteen," Luna said.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Harry asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Luna asked.

"Well, yeah, but things have interfered," Harry said.

"Same with us, I guess," Luna said and Harry realized the situation was probably more complicated than five teenagers running off to have a good time.

"Ron and Ginny have five older brothers. Four of them are at Hogwarts. Ron's mum isn't too happy that Ginny ran off with Ron though. She wants them both to go to Hogwarts," Luna said.

Harry realized that he should probably find out exactly what Hogwarts was sometime soon.

"Neville's parents… they aren't well. Death Eater's tortured them, you see. Hermione's parents are fine. She convinced them that this would be a great way to learn about the galaxy. And she's right it is. She answered an advert Ron put out looking for adventurers. So did Neville."

"What about you Luna?" Harry asked.

"My mum's dead. She was working on experimental tech. It blew up. My dad's alright, though. I'm friends with Ginny and I sort of followed her," Luna said, looking fondly over at Ginny. Harry quietly wondered if that was all they were.

The rest of the journey was surprisingly peaceful. Sirius fell asleep on the table and Luna woke him up and took him to a cabin to sleep more comfortably. Eventually Harry decided to slip away to cabin as well and was woke up by Luna sometime later.

As he exited the cabin Harry felt overwhelmed to see a lush green planet below getting closer. Sirius was also up and he yelled, "Welcome to Fidelius, Capitol of the United Technological Planets and your true home, Harry!"

It was beautiful, Harry had to admit. The buildings below looked old but the craftsmanship and the artistry were far beyond anything he had ever seen before. Slowly the ship landed in a field in front of the largest building which Harry assumed was the palace. Standing and waiting was a man in purple robes and with long silver hair and beard.

A couple of minutes later the door out was opened and the platform lowered. Everyone exited the vessel, clearly all happy to get some fresh air. Harry wondered how long it had even been for most of them. And then he thought of how long it had been for Sirius and was glad he helped him escape.

Outside the ship it was sunny and green. A light breeze tousled Harry's messy black hair. The grass in massive field surrounding the former palace had grown high but it was no less beautiful for it. The silver haired man Harry assumed was Albus Dumbledore walked up to greet them.

"Hello, Harry. It's good to see you again," Dumbledore said.

"We've never met," Harry replied.

"Hmm. Nearly true. We've never met in person. But I was there in the form of a hologram when you were left at the Dursley's doorstep," Dumbledore said.

"You left me the with the Dursleys? They were horrible!" Harry said, but then felt bad when he remembered that Dudley was dead.

"I am sorry for that. But they were you only family you see. I knew they don't accept our ways but I thought maybe they would love you. I am truly sorry." Dumbledore seemed very sincere in Harry's eyes.

Just then Harry heard a pained sound come from someone nearby. A man with light brown hair flecked with grey in a blue-grey robe, that was far less resplendent than the one Dumbledore wore, was running toward Sirius who Harry saw had begun to cry.

"Moony!" Sirius screamed and the man in the blue-grey robe and embraced Sirius hard and Sirius fell into him, clearly too weak to properly return the affection. Harry could see the other man was crying too and Harry realized he was Remus Lupin, Sirius's former lover. Harry was happy to see them reunited but decided to give them some space. The others were standing around talking on the other side of the ship. Dumbledore gestured for Harry to follow him and begun walking toward the palace.

Harry followed Dumbledore inside. The inside of the palace was in rough shape, though he could see that it must've once been very beautiful. Their steps echoed in the massive halls and Harry waited for Dumbledore to say something but he remained silent.

Finally they reached a room with a large bay window. There was a settee directly next to the window and nothing else. Dumbledore stood in front of it.

"I'm sorry you've had such a terrible ordeal, Harry," Dumbledore finally said.

"Me too, sir. I'm just glad it's all over," Harry responded.

"Well, now that's the problem. I'm afraid I'm about to ask a lot of you," Dumbledore said and Harry felt his stomach turn.


	6. Chapter 5 - Hogwarts Academy

Harry watched as Dumbledore said, "I want you to go to Hogwarts Academy to train how to use tech."

"You… want me to go to school?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts is much more than just a school, Harry. It's an advanced tech training academy," Dumbledore answered.

"Yes but, sir, I don't know anything about tech. I grew up on Squib. No one cares about tech there," Harry said.

"I understand, Harry. Not everyone who comes to Hogwarts Academy does. You won't be alone. And Harry I believe your training in tech to be vital for this galaxy's future," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but why, sir?" Harry asked.

"Because you bested Voldemort before and I believe you can again," Dumbledore replied.

"But I was just a baby. I don't know how I stopped Voldemort but it wasn't anything I did!" Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore just stood there, his face revealing nothing. Harry had the distinct feeling that Dumbledore was keeping things from him.

"If you are to someday rule the galaxy then a proper training in tech will provide you with credibility," Dumbledore said.

"I don't want to be king! Why does the galaxy even need to be ruled?"

"Oh you are very right, Harry. The galaxy doesn't need to be ruled. But the people who occupy it believe they do. I have done my best to keep the government going without a ruler but everyone is so used to declarations and decisions coming from an ultimate authority it makes process slow. We have gotten better but once the war is over it might be helpful, at least for a time, to have a king."

Harry nodded but he wasn't really certain he accepted that explanation. Something about the galaxy being run by whoever happens to be related to whoever ruled it before didn't seem to make a lot of sense to Harry. Though he had grown up far away from all that.

"Okay. I'll do it," Harry said.

"Good. I'll make the arrangements immediately," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and said, "Goodbye," and walked back out of the palace.

Outside the group of five who had rescued him and Sirius were talking and laughing outside of The Marauder.

"How'd it go, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Not bad, I suppose. He wants me to go to Hogwarts," Harry replied.

"Yeah, we know," Ginny said. The others nodded.

"You knew? Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked.

"I don't know mate. I guess we thought Dumbledore wanted to handle it," Ron said. Oddly, Harry didn't feel as bothered by Ron calling him mate like he did before.

"Well I guess you lot are you going to head back off then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah we are. And you're coming with us," Neville said.

"How'd you think you were getting to Hogwarts, Harry Potter?" Luna said.

"I suppose I haven't really had time to think about it. So you all are going to drop me off?"

"Well, not technically. We're going to attend as well," Hermione said.

"You are?" Harry said.

"Yes. Dumbledore is insists. My parents were overjoyed when I told them actually," Hermione said.

"When are we leaving?" Harry asked.

"Now," Ron answered.

"But my godfather-"

"He's fine. His friend is taking care of him," Ginny said.

"Actually, they aren't just friends," Harry responded. Ginny smiled at this as did everyone else but Ron who seemed confused but didn't ask for any explanation.

"Well… let's go gang. Another adventure begins," Ron said and everyone followed him back onto The Marauder.

Days later they arrived at Hogwarts. On the journey they explained to Harry that there were four divisions of Hogwarts Academy. You could select one of them or a device known as the Sorting Hat could analyze your personality and select one for you.

Harry had a bit of trouble understanding the differences between the divisions as they all explained them while frequently talking over each other but he thought he got the basics. Gryffindor trained explorers and future military personnel. Ravenclaw was dedicated to the software side of tech. Hufflepuff trained people who built large tech based machinery. And Slytherin focused on human tech that was added to your own body. Voldemort had been a Slytherin.

They all were going to select Gryffindor, except for Luna Lovegood who was interested in Ravenclaw. Harry thought it was a shame as he had become fond of Luna in this short time.

Hogwarts was a large space station that looked like a castle. Once they docked inside of it they were greeted by a very large man. He was nearly twice Harry's height and had a long tangled bushy black hair and beard. He seemed strangely familiar but Harry couldn't place him.

"Hello Harry!" the man said then grabbed Harry into a tight hug that nearly crushed him. Harry didn't think the man knew his own strength.

"Yeh don' recognize me do yeh? I'm Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the keeper of the keys here at Hogwarts," Hagrid said and pulled a small device with a computer chip sticking out of it that Harry assumed kept the keys.

"And I'm the one who brought yeh from the palace to yer Aunt and Uncle's house," Hagrid said. Suddenly, a memory of a being in a large man's arms flashed into his mind and he knew where he recognized him.

"Oh. Well, thank you for that… I suppose. My Aunt and Uncle weren't the best people," Harry said.

"I heard. Sorry about that," Hagrid said.

"It's alright. Thank you," Harry said and the man smiled at him.

"Okay. Yeh're all firs' years. Follow me!" Hagrid said and led them away from the hangar.

Hagrid took them to the Sorting Hat which was a brown helmet that had tons of wires hanging out of it. None of them were interested in using it but apparently if you were undecided on which division you belonged in it was very useful.

"Okay. This is the great hall. Yeh'll need to wai' here for orientation," Hagrid said and opened the door revealing a blond haired figure facing inside the hall who slowly turned around and Harry flinched as he realized he knew this young man.

"Potter," he said.

"Hello, Draco," Harry said.


	7. Chapter 6 - Learning

For a moment Harry and Draco just stared at each other, unsure of how to react. Then Draco scowled and put his head down and walked back into the hall. Harry and his new friends went and found seats inside. While everyone else was joking and laughing next to him Harry found himself looking over at Draco and wondering how exactly he ended up thoughts were eventually interrupted by the arrival of Albus Dumbledore via hologram who welcomed everyone to another year at the academy and explained the basics of how the school functioned. He explained the four divisions of study but Harry already knew that information very well thanks to his new friends. He also explained the living arrangements which consisted of randomly selected roommates (though you could petition for a change if you were unhappy with who the system put you with.)

After orientation Harry and the group explored Hogwarts a little. As much as the outside looked like a castle the inside did as well. Only it was constructed out of metal instead of stone. The school was one of the oldest space stations in existence and it showed. Harry could see spots of rust though the overall construction of the castle seemed very solid. And of course there was spots of tech here and there though Harry didn't understand what any of it was for. Harry certainly understood what computers were but he had never used one. And nearly everything in the castle that served a function had a computer of some sort attached to it.

The rest of his friends had plenty of experience with tech as they all grew up around it. Harry realized he would likely end up asking for their help a lot over the next year.

After a few hours of exploring everyone decided to go find their rooms and meet their new roommates, except for Ginny and Luna who had ended up in the same room. Harry had hoped he'd end up with someone from his friends but got no such luck. Harry obtained his room key from a computer in the tenth floor main corridor where his room was located. The key was kept on small device like the one Hagrid had. When he found his room he had to insert the device into a slot in the door which allowed one to enter the room for a short time before it locked again.

However when Harry got to his room he again saw the familiar form of Draco Malfoy putting in his key and going inside the room. Harry ran to get their before it locked again and entered the room. The room continued the castle theme with beds that appeared to be constructed from wood but were in fact metal. Next to both beds was a nightstand which held a lantern but Harry could see at a glance that it was tech and contained no actual fire.

Draco turned around and said, "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"Looks like we're sharing a room, unfortunately," Harry said. Draco just shrugged and went to the bed on the left side of the room and laid down without speaking again. Shortly after Harry did the same.

Things were silent for a bit. Harry tried resting his eyes but sleep wouldn't come. The knowledge that the boy who not too long ago had tried and failed to torture Harry was occupying his thoughts. And yet he felt sorry for the boy. He knew nothing about him but he wasn't capable of torture and though he hadn't stuck around to help Harry and Sirius escape at least he hadn't stuck around and stayed in the Dark Lord's service.

After thinking for a bit Harry decided to try to talk to Draco a little. If he was going to room with Draco for potentially four years it might be a good idea to get to know him better.

"Draco I was wondering… how did you end up here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Draco looked over at Harry, clearly caught off guard.

"My parents. They gave Dumbledore a lot of money for repairs in exchange…" Draco trailed off but then continued, "In exchange for protection."

"Protection from Voldemort?" Harry asked. Draco flinched at hearing the name but nodded.

"Potter?" Draco asked, his face maintaining a scowl.

"Yes?" Harry said.

"I'm… sorry for trying to torture you. I didn't have a choice," Draco said.

"I understand," Harry said.

They didn't speak any further that night. The next day Harry began to study tech with the other Gryffindors. They first attended a lengthy class on Astronomy with Aurora Sinistra that Harry actually found to be pretty interesting and another lengthy class on Transmogrification with Minerva McGonagall which Harry didn't enjoy as much as it delved into complicated tech concepts that he found difficult to understand.

That night in his room with Draco he was trying to do his transmog homework and was struggling. Draco was busy doing his work as well but he must have noticed because he asked Harry if he needed any help.

"No. I'll get it," Harry said.

"Suit yourself," Draco said. "I know not everyone comes from good families who can afford a proper tech education."

Harry was outraged and sat up and looked over at Draco and said, "My family is dead. And I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle who hate tech." Draco glanced over at Harry then looked back at his work, his lips curling a little.

"Sorry, Potter. I forgot," Draco said. "What is it you're working on anyway?"

Harry sighed. "Transmogrification," he answered. Draco looked over and raised his eyebrows.

"Pretty basic stuff, I should say," Draco said. "Let me help you," he added.

"Fine," Harry said. Harry sat came over to Draco's bed and both sat on the edge of the bed, Draco positioning himself right next to Harry. Draco talked about transmog for awhile with Harry. He wasn't exactly the best teacher and seemed to have little patience for Harry's confusion. But Harry appreciated that he was trying.

With Draco right next to Harry like this Harry couldn't help but notice how handsome Draco was, with his pointed features, blond hair slicked back, grey eyes looking intent as he spoke about transmogrification, and Harry found himself staring at Draco's mouth as it moved. For reasons he didn't really understand he impulsively put his mouth and Draco's and Draco jumped and pulled away.

"What are you doing, Potter? Have you lost your mind?" Draco said, nearly seething with anger.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," Harry said and started to get up but Draco stopped him by grabbing hold of his hand.

"It's… it's alright. You just surprised me," Draco said, looking up at Harry, his grey eyes looking directly into Harry's green ones. Draco stood up and faced Harry directly. He put a hand on Harry's right shoulder.

"You can do it again, if you want. Just don't tell anyone. I don't think my parents would approve," Draco said, looking away and seeming almost shy.

"Approve of what?" Harry asked.

Draco looked back at him, said, "Kissing someone who was raised by Muggles," and pressed his lips into Harry's. Harry stopped breathing for a moment as his lips moved over Draco's. He felt his whole body warmer and his trousers became a little tighter as Draco pushed his body into Harry's. They then fell back onto Draco's bed and Draco slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth which surprised Harry but he quickly found he liked it and moved his tongue against Draco's.

They stayed in this position for a few minutes before Draco finally pulled away. Harry and Draco just stared at each other for a moment in silence before Harry got up and without missing a beat Draco grabbed Harry's homework and started talking about transmogrification again.

The rest of the school year was much like that first day. Harry learned a lot about tech over the year but not nearly as much as he hoped. He spent most of his free time with Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Hermione and only saw Draco at bedtime where Draco would sometimes help Harry with his homework and slightly less frequently they would make out. Harry didn't think either of them wanted anything more than that though sometimes when he wanked he imagined doing much more with Draco than that.

At last the final month of the school year arrived and Harry realized it had now been a year since Severus Snape had taken him from the Dursleys and his cousin Dudley had been killed. He was standing at one of the Academy's large windows and looking out at the stars and contemplating how much his life had changed. A year ago he had no friends and knew very little about what was happening in the outside world. And he had never even kissed a boy, or a girl or anyone for that matter, before coming to Hogwarts.

Harry put a hand on the glass and then his face as he closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment of happiness. But then he felt a rumble and a sudden surge of force against the glass and he opened his eyes and saw the Cruciatus had appeared outside and it was aiming it's main weapon directly at the window where Harry stood.


	8. Chapter 7 - Attack on Hogwarts

Harry yelled and dove to the right as the Cruciatus blasted the window. Glass flew in all directions, cutting Harry up across his body. Sirens began to blast throughout the castle, loudly. Immediately things began to be pulled out into space, including Harry and he desperately grabbed onto a railing as the the Cruciatus pushed itself into the open hole where the window used to be and an entrance opened and sealed itself to the hole.

Harry wasted no time and got up and ran down the nearest corridor to the great hall where other students and teachers were having breakfast. People were already standing outside the doors in a panic and Harry gritted his teeth and nearly snarled, "Death Eaters!" at them all.

Minerva McGonagall was there and told everyone to get back into the hall while the teachers prepared for a defense. Albus Dumbledore stood at the head of the hall, in person for once, looking intense. Inside the hall Harry found his friends seated at a table and they looked mortified when they saw him.

"Harry, you're badly hurt," Ginny said.

"Yeah, mate. You should get Madam Pomfrey to look at you," Ron said.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Ron, but the school is under attack," Harry said. Ron got a guilty look on his face and looked away from Harry.

"Actually they appear to be already healing," Luna said reaching across the table to lightly touch one of the scratches, which made Harry flinch a little.

"That's a bit weird, isn't it?" Hermione said but no one got to answer as Ron and Ginny's older identical twin brothers, Fred and George sat down next to Harry.

"Hello, Harry," Fred said.

"Yeah, hi," George said.

"Hello," Harry replied. Outside the hall there were loud energy pistol blasts and Harry tensed up knowing they would be here soon.

"Death Eaters really are a terrible sort aren't they?" Fred said.

"Absolutely dreadful, I'd say," George added.

Harry really liked the Weasley twins but right now he found it hard to be amused by them.

"The teachers will stop them," Ron said.

"I wish we could help. But none of us have energy pistols," Neville said.

"Is that right?" George said and he and Fred both pulled pistols out of their pockets, keeping them close to their bodies so no teachers saw.

"Where did you get those?" Ron said with a worried tone.

"We made them," Fred said. "Oh don't worry they won't kill anyone."

"We've calibrated them to make anyone we shot feel really itchy all over," George said.

Harry admired that the twins had found a way to stop potentially stop attackers without killing him. He didn't care for the idea of killing people.

Just then the front doors of the hall were blown open and Death Eaters piled in led by Severus Snape and a tall, thin woman with dark hair who he didn't recognize. Students all began to hide under desks but it was clear that it was the teachers that they were interested in.

Dumbledore revealed he was wearing a glove that contained a powerful energy weapon which he began to use to blast back approaching Death Eaters. But soon after Harry realized that Snape too had such a device as well a pistol but he didn't appear to be using it, instead letting the tall woman and the other Death Eaters do all the work as he approached Dumbledore.

Looking across the hall Harry noticed that Draco was huddled under a table and a Death Eater seemed to have recognized him and was approaching with a pistol out. Impulsively, Harry dashed across the hall and tackled the Death Eater and tiny Filius Flitwick hovered over on his floating platform and held a pistol over the Death Eater and nodded in approval at Harry's bravery.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Draco. Draco nodded. Harry looked over at his friends and badly wished it was safe for him and Draco to go back over to them but Death Eaters were piling in.

Suddenly, he heard a howl of pain coming from near the door to the great hall and he saw the tall woman laughing at George as he clutched the left side of his head. Then Fred fired at her with the itch gun and she quickly began to twitch as soon as the blast struck her. Fred laughed as she screamed in anger and shot him in the chest, falling to the ground outside the doors unmoving, with a smile still on his face.

"Bella!" Snape called from the front of the hall. "Let's stop playing with the children and take care of what we really came here for, shall we?" The woman he called Bella shrugged and marched up to the front where Snape was throwing Dumbledore's glove the ground and point his pistol at him.

A voice from the front of the halls called out, "No!" and Snape fired upon Dumbledore, killing him instantly. Another more familiar voice shouted "Snivellus!" and Harry looked over and saw his godfather, Sirius Black along with his lover Remus Lupin who was pointing over at Harry and looking a bit panicked.

As Sirius and Remus came over to Harry the Death Eater's exited the great hall. The woman called Bella looked over at Sirius but Sirius didn't seem to notice. Remus and Sirius crouched underneath the table and Sirius grabbed Harry and hugged him, which hurt Harry a bit and he grunted in pain.

"What happened to you, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I was standing at the window when the ship arrived," Harry said.

"I see you've ran into Malfoy here," Sirius said, gesturing at Draco. Harry nodded at Sirius while Draco looked down, scowling.

"I think I'm going to go survey the damage and let you two catch up," Remus said gesturing at Harry and Sirius. "Oh, I'm Remus Lupin by the way," he added and extended a hand to Harry which Harry then shook. Without another word Remus then left them under the table and began to look around the room and after stopping to look at Ron, Ginny and George as they stood in shock over Fred's body he spotted Hagrid and went over to him.

"You look much better," Harry said.

"Moony has taken good care of me," Sirius said.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Remus and I are on a mission from Dumbledore," Sirius said then looked at Draco and added, "But I can't talk about it here right now."

"Dumbledore is dead," Harry said.

"Yes. Yes he is," Sirius said. "And Remus and I will honor his wishes because he was a wise man. I have always trusted him and his death doesn't change that." Harry looked around the room and saw that Remus Lupin was now helping Madam Pomfrey with the wounded. He knew soon that she would be over here and Harry really didn't want to be bothered right now, though he knew he probably should. Plus Luna was right. He was healing strangely fast.

"You look so much like James," Sirius said but then added, "but you have Lily's eyes. They always were entrancing." Harry smiled.

"I'm glad you're doing well, Sirius," Harry said and then glanced at Draco and said, "I think Draco and I will go to bed." Sirius raised his eyebrows and Harry added, "We share a room," but Sirius still gave him a knowing look. Harry guessed there was no fooling his godfather.

"Rest well," Sirius said and gave Harry a wink.

Harry and Draco made their way up to their room on the tenth floor and once inside they quickly removed their shirts and began to kiss. Both boys then removed their trousers and fell onto Draco's bed. Harry then swiftly removed Draco's pants exposing his cock. Harry had never seen another boy's cock before. It wasn't like his.

Draco's cock was a little longer and a bit thinner than Harry's. Harry thought it looked nice.

Harry grabbed Draco's prick and began to stroke it causing Draco to moan. He then put his mouth on it and began to suck but he didn't really know what he was doing and Draco said, "Watch the teeth, Potter," and Harry did his best to protect Draco's shaft from his teeth with his lips. After that Harry just tried to keep a steady motion but it didn't look like Draco was enjoying it.

"Stop Potter. Look let's just wank off," Draco said and began to stroke his own cock. Harry pulled off his pants and squeezed in next to Draco and began to stroke himself too. For several minutes they both stroked. Harry felt a little nervous doing this in front of someone else but in short order he felt that familiar wave of pleasure as he came and Draco quickly did the same. And then there was a knock on the door.

Harry fell out of the bed in shock and desperately tried to put his clothes back on before opening the door. As he opened the door he turned his waist away in order to hide the fact that he still had a bit of an erection.

"Hello, Harry," Minerva McGonagall said. "Dumbledore left this for you in his office." She handed a Harry a small circular hologram disk. "He said to listen to it immediately and alone," McGonagall said.

"Thank you, Mistress McGonagall," Harry said. As she started to walk away Harry added, "Oh and Mistress… I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Potter," she replied and walked away.

Harry waited for Draco to fall asleep then snuck out of the room and went to the nearest bathroom which he locked once inside. Sitting on the floor of the bathroom Harry activated the hologram. A small figure of Albus Dumbledore appeared on it.

"Hello, Harry. If you are seeing this then I am sorry to report that I am dead, though I am sure you already know. I think it is time now for us to talk about your mother," the hologram said and Harry leaned in close in anticipation of what he would say next.


	9. Chapter 8 - Queen and Mother

"Lily Evans was a gifted tech specialist. But despite being enrolled in Gryffindor she was very interested in living tech, the kind that Slytherins prefer. But Slytherins want to use living tech to make themselves better than other people or to give them abilities they don't already possess. Lily believed living tech would be best used as a way to improve quality of life."

The blue glow from Dumbledore's hologram filled the bathroom. It had never occurred to Harry before now how little he knew about his mother. He had hoped to get to talk more to Sirius about her but supposed that would have to wait until later, after the war perhaps.

"When she became queen she wanted to use living tech to make the United Technological Planets a happier and more prosperous realm. Your mother had a great many plans but sadly Voldemort ruined them. Admiral Riddle learned that I was developing this living tech with her and someone convinced him that it could be found at the palace. At the time that wasn't true but ironically it was his belief that your parents were harboring the tech personally that forced Lily to make a decision."

Harry was so on edge that he had to remind himself to breathe. He exhaled and continued listening.

"After a great deal of testing Lily and I were completely convinced the living tech was safe and our plan was to have it implanted in babies after their birth, like a vaccine. Only this vaccine would improve the ability to heal and be able to detect and stop most diseases. It would even slow down aging, although not stop it. Your mother was adamant that death was a part of life and not something to be feared."

Harry noticed something that sounded like regret in Dumbledore's voice when he said this last statement.

"Lily became afraid for your safety and asked if we could use the living tech on you. I was hesitant but when I saw her fear… well I couldn't say no. So we implanted the tech in you. I'm sure you've noticed that you never get sick. Or perhaps that injuries heal a bit faster than most people?"

Harry looked at the scratches that were on his body. They were fading rapidly and he realized by morning that might even be gone. Harry was stunned.

"And so Voldemort did attack. Lily and James were betrayed by a friend, Peter Pettigrew as I now know for sure thanks to your rescue of Sirius Black. I believe Voldemort tried to infect you with a code that would download and decode your living tech for his own use. I believe his goal is nothing less than becoming immortal. But Lily designed the living tech to be prepared for such an attack. It quarantined the code and sent a response code that caused all of Voldemort's tech to malfunction and explode."

Harry's heart was pounding now as he realized now what Voldemort really wanted with him.

"And Harry there is… something else. Something else I must tell you. But I can't risk saying it openly. No one can know this secret," Dumbledore said and a small round spot began to glow a light green on the hologram disk.

"Stick your finger on that spot, Harry, and the information will be downloaded into your brain. I must stress that you cannot tell anyone this information."

Slowly, Harry placed his finger on the spot. He felt a buzzing sensation and then his brain was suddenly filled with knowledge that wasn't there previously. It was like Dumbledore was thinking in his head. And these thoughts were overwhelming. Harry felt tears rise in his eyes and he began to shake. This can't be true, he thought.

"I am sorry, Harry. I truly am," Dumbledore said, then his hologram disappeared.

Harry took a deep breath and pulled himself off the floor. He pocketed the hologram disk and left the bathroom. He went to one of the many computers on that floor and entered the codes for his friends requesting they meet him immediately.

It took them all awhile to make it there but eventually Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna arrived in a meeting room on the bottom floor. Harry chose it because it seemed unlikely anyone else would leave the dormitories to go all the way to the bottom for a meeting at this hour.

"Okay, Harry. We're here, mate. What's up?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed and said, "We're going after Voldemort."

Everyone just stared at him blankly, perhaps simply unable to react to such a bold statement.

"Tonight," Harry added.

"Tonight?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, what do you mean tonight, Harry?" Neville added.

"I… I've learned stuff and I know now that I need to stop Voldemort immediately. And more than that I believe I can. But I need your help. You all are gifted at tech already. I think Dumbledore just had you all sign up for Hogwarts just so I could have friends while I was here. And I think he wanted me to understand what I could about tech before…" Harry found himself unable to finish that sentence.

"Before what?" Luna asked in her calm and dreamy tone.

"Before… I made this choice. The choice to go after Voldemort and stop him from killing or hurting anyone else that we love."

Ron and Ginny clearly reacted to this and looked at each other.

Ron shook his head and said, "I… I can't bear to think what happened to Fred. It kills me but… What you're asking… it's a lot."

"Harry, of course, we want to stop Voldemort. But if we make any rash decisions we might all just end up dead," Hermione said.

Everyone hung their heads and looked away from Harry. Harry felt sad but he needed to make them believe.

"I need you all to trust me. Dumbledore left me a message before he died and this is what he wants me to do. I'm sure of it. I believe in all of you. You've had adventures at an age when most here are just trying pass their grades. I mean has this year been a struggle for any of you? Or have you sat around bored because you know you need something more! Taking down Voldemort won't be easy but I believe we need to start immediately. We can leave tonight and try to find out where he is and think of way to get to where he is and then I'll see about putting an end to him myself."

Everyone just looked at Harry.

"Please," Harry said and he worried that this might be it. He might truly be on his own if he chose to go after Voldemort now.


	10. Chapter 9 - Death Eater Space

"I'm in," Ginny said.

"Me too, Harry," Neville said.

Luna smiled and nodded but Ron and Hermione remained silent.

"I don't know if this a good idea, but you're gonna need the Marauder and no one that ship but me," Ron said. Hermione placed a dark skinned hand on Ron's own pale hands and added, "We're with you Harry. To the end."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank you all. Let's go and gather up anything we need and meet at the ship in two hours. We need to be gone before the rest of the academy wakes up."

Harry didn't really have anything to grab from his and Draco's dormitory but a sack of clothes. He didn't own much. When he arrived at the room he tried his best to grab his clothes silently as he didn't want to deal with explaining his departure to Draco. But as he was about to exit the room Draco's voice said, "Potter."

Harry stood there for a moment then hung his head.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"There are things I have to do," Harry answered.

Draco sat up in bed and said, "That's not an answer."

"I… I'm going after Voldemort," Harry said.

"Voldemort? You'll end up dead!" Draco said. Harry said nothing to that. Instead he went and sat on the bed at Draco's feet.

"I have to do this, Draco. There's no way around it. And I can't tell you why," Harry said.

"Because of my parents?" Draco said angrily.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Of course it is! You think if you tell me then I'll tell them and they'll tell Voldemort!"

"No, Draco! I just don't think you need to know. I haven't even told my friends everything!" Harry said.

Draco scoffed.

"Just go, Potter. Go and get yourself killed! See if I care," Draco said, grumbling.

"Fine," Harry said and heaved himself off the bed. But as he opened the door Draco said, "I'm sorry, Potter. I don't want you to get yourself killed. Just… try and come back alive, okay?"

The light from the hallway was shining on Draco's face and Harry could see the sincerity in Draco's grey eyes. Harry nodded and the left the room.

Harry wasn't sure what he and Draco were. He didn't think they could ever truly be in love or have a romantic relationship. But he couldn't die there was a bond between them. He wished he had time to figure out what it was but they needed to move now.

At the agreed upon time, everyone arrived at the Marauder. They were all tired but Ron bragged that he could literally pilot the ship while sleeping. Harry was skeptical of that claim and was thankful Ron didn't actually intend to attempt that.

Once everyone was settled in the ship they took off. Luna had to program the ship's signal to trick the docking bay into letting them out without making anyone aware of it. Once they were away they headed to a planet called Accio not terribly far away where they could rest and discuss plans.

The ship's cabins had a limited number of bed's but Ginny and Neville's cabin had slightly larger beds than the rest so Harry slept in there, sharing a bed with Neville. Though in truth he didn't sleep much. It was hard to at that moment. Once everyone was well rested they gathered in the main room around the Marauder's Map which Ginny had already activated.

"So I've been experimenting with the map over the last year. It is indeed pretty incredible. And I've actually updated it with every bit of data I could manage to obtain. It's now not only as comprehensive as modern ship maps but has all the capabilities the Marauder's gave it. I think we will find it most useful," Ginny said smiling.

"Brilliant, Ginny," Harry said. Ginny glanced at him and smiled and looked away. Harry had noticed that she was attracted him from when they first met a year before but he'd never really worked up the courage to pursue anything with her. And that was before even considering the Draco complication.

"Oh there's more," she said. "I added data from Hermione on every single known Death Eater attack ever along with any location they've ever been spotted and tried to find concentration points where they've been the most active as it seems likely they are hiding somewhere in that vicinity. Now if we eliminate any locations where they've only been seen once," Ginny said pushing buttons to do just that, "We can see a clear focal point here around the planet Imperio."

"Imperio? It's a wasteland. Nothing there," Neville said. "Not even really habitable," Neville added.

"Which means it's a perfect place for the Death Eaters to hide," Hermione said. "There are no patrols in the area and we've never actually seen any Death Eaters in the direct area but the planet is directly in the center of what Ginny and me are calling Death Eater space."

"That's halfway out to the edge. Gonna take us awhile to get there. And once we do? What then?" Ron said.

"Get captured," Luna said in a relaxed voice.

"Yeah, that's real helpful, Luna," Ron said.

"I'm being serious, Ron Weasley! If we want on the planet safely we need to get captured," Luna said, her tone only slightly more tense.

"Luna's right," Harry said. "There's no way they don't have their own patrols about. If we go there we'll be captured. If we try to fight, we'll lose."

"Okay so we get captured. What happens next?" Ron asked.

"We plan a way to get free, obviously," Neville said.

For awhile after this they discussed many options on how to best handle escaping capture until they settled on a plan. Harry wished he was more confident it would work, especially after he convinced them to do this.

They also realized during the discussions and from going over the map that this trip to Death Eater space might take longer than they initially realized. They couldn't simply travel in a direct path. Their ship would almost certainly draw suspicion from both the UTP and the Death Eaters. This meant having to make use of the many hidden places programmed into the map in addition to steering clear of any major outposts. The journey which should've taken them a couple of weeks would instead require a couple of months instead.

They tried to make the best of the journey but the ship wasn't very large and there wasn't much to do but sit around and talk about tech. But Harry enjoyed the opportunity to get to know his friends better. He was at first shocked at Ron and Hermione's relationship but the more time he spent around them together the more he understood why they were together.

He thought about Draco and wondered if their relationship could've been anything in different circumstances. He couldn't deny their chemistry but he sadly realized that in the end they were probably too different for anything serious. Still he couldn't deny that he cared about the boy.

Harry found he enjoyed spending a lot of time in Ginny and Neville's cabin. At first he had only shared a bed with Neville but they switched sometimes and Harry slept with Ginny or Ginny and Neville slept together and Harry got a bed alone.

"Too bad the bed's aren't big enough for all three of us," Ginny said one day at bedtime near Death Eater space. Harry, who was sitting next to Ginny, laughed at this.

"I might find it hard to get asleep like that, Ginny," Harry responded.

"I should hope not," Ginny said and winked then Neville roared with laughter across from them on the other bed.

"Yeah, that would be something," Neville said once he stopped laughing.

"Wouldn't it?" Ginny asked, smiling slyly at Harry then she leaned over to him and planted a kiss on his mouth. Harry was stunned but quickly found himself kissing her back. He then pulled away and looked over at Neville who then came over to them. Harry put a hand on Neville's shoulder then leaned in to kiss him. Then Harry and Neville separated and Ginny and Neville kissed.

Nothing more than kisses occurred that day but Harry was happy for a moment to have the affection and closeness. They awoke to loud noises and realized they were being boarded.

Harry, Ginny and Neville quickly threw on clothing and left the cabin. Death Eater guards were standing in the main room with weapons aimed at Ron, Hermione and Luna. To Harry's great shock and distress, Neville charged one of the guards from behind, knocking him to the ground. Harry started to move to help him but felt the cold metal of an energy pistol on the back of his neck and saw that Ginny had one on her too.

One of the guards walked up to Neville and pointed a gun at Neville's head.

"You're about to pay for that, boy," the man said.


	11. Chapter 10 - Moment of Lust

Neville turned to look the gun in the face and said, "Go ahead. Take a shot!" The Death Eater pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Neville smiled.

"It worked!" Neville said and grabbed the gun from the shocked Death Eater and then tackled him to the ground. On instinct Harry attacked the Death Eater behind him as everyone else did the same. In close quarters the three Death Eaters were easily outnumbered. Harry wasn't sure what happened to their weapons but he was grateful for whatever scheme his friends had concocted in private. In short order they were all knocked out and disarmed.

"This is great, but what are we going to do now?" Harry asked, looking around at the unconscious bodies of the Death Eaters on the floor.

"Neville and me are going to disguise ourselves as Death Eaters and we're going to escort this ship to whatever secret base is on Imperio," Ron said.

"What happened to getting ourselves capture?" Harry said.

"Well, the other night Luna mentioned that she might be able to disable their weapons so we thought we'd try that," Neville said.

"You could've said something," Harry said.

After a time Ron and Neville had their suits on and they left the Marauder to board the Death Eater ship. They activated the electro-magnetic tow and began to pull the Marauder to Imperio. Harry decided to wait to take a moment to relax with Ginny in the cabin.

"So what was going on with you and Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked Harry as they sat next to each other on a bed.

"I'm not sure. I didn't really have the time to figure out. I guess we liked each other but… I don't think it ever could've worked out," Harry said.

"So you weren't dating?" Ginny asked.

"No. Not really. I feel bad leaving things unfinished though," Harry answered.

"Well you can always go back after we've kicked Voldemort's arse," Ginny said, smiling. Harry didn't return her smile and she looked concerned. "You're not expecting to go back," Ginny said, her voice sad and almost a whisper. Harry shook his head in reply.

"Surely, there must be a way."

"I don't think there is. I think killing Voldemort will mean I have to die."

"But… you're only eighteen," Ginny said, tears were filling her eyes and Harry suddenly realized that his cheeks were already wet.

"This is what I have to do, Ginny. This is what Dumbledore wanted me to do," Harry said.

"And you'll just do whatever he wanted? You barely knew him," Ginny said, anger seeping into her voice.

"People seemed to trust him. My parents trusted him. In fact my mum is a much a part of this as he is," Harry said.

For awhile neither of them said anything further. Both of their eyes dried and they remained silent. But then Harry became aware that Ginny had placed a hand on his thigh and was rubbing it. He turned to face her and she slowly turned her head towards him and smiled suggestively. In a moment their mouths were locked together and in a blur they were tearing off their clothes.

Soon Harry was laying naked on the bed, his cock stiff, and Ginny climbed on top of him and placed her pale white hands on his dark skinned torso and rubbed his chest. She then grabbed his cock with a hand and positioned her wet entrance over it and pushed herself down slowly. Harry was surprised at how hard it was for her to get him inside despite how wet she felt.

Finally, he was inside and she was riding him hard, fingering her clit frantically, Harry not really knowing how long they might have. Quicker than he expected she moaned and dug her fingernails into his chest a little and he felt a rush of pleasure through his body as he came inside her.

Shortly after this they passed out and when they awoke they both took a shower then headed out of the cabin to check on progress. Outside he saw that everyone was looking directly at the planet as they were entering its orbit.

Within an hour they arrived at Station A.K. (which was short for Avada Kedavra, Ron and Neville had learned.) It was night and it was quiet on the green and black base. Harry hoped their plan to get them inside by pretending to be Death Eaters was going to work. But as they landed he saw a figure walking to the ship and began to worry.

Ron and Neville arrived entered the ship and everyone filed in front of them as they lead them out of the ship. In darkness it was hard to see at first but at last Harry could see the figure standing in front them and knew their plan was about to be a failure. Severus Snape stood before them, smiling victoriously.


	12. Chapter 11 - Bravery

"Hello… Potter," Snape said with a sneer. He then motioned above his head with two fingers and quickly Death Eater guards swarmed around the ship. Harry's heart sank. They had failed. Snape grabbed his arm hard and dragged him away from the the Ship as the Death Eaters attacked his friends. He looked back to see that both Ron and Neville had been knocked unconscious in their Death Eater suits and the others were being put in shackles.

The inside of the base was as cold and black as the outside with hints of green painted in various places. Snape pulled Harry unwillingly through without ever saying a word. Harry tried to conjure up words of protest but could find none. He thought of what might be happening to his friends right now and shuddered. And, anyway, he was likely being taken to Voldemort which is exactly what he wanted.

Finally after being dragged through many corridors he took an elevator down to large room that was adorned with giant statues of snakes. In the center of the room was a long black table, at the end of which sat an incredibly pale skinned and thin man. His face was snake like and he had red eyes that glowed. Harry was certain his eyes were tech. The closer Snape pulled him to the man the more grotesque he appeared. Neither of his arms were flesh any longer. In fact, it appeared to Harry that perhaps nothing but his head remained of his original form. Harry thought he could barely be said to be human.

Another man walked from the shadows up to them. He was short and had what Harry reasoned was once brown hair aside from a large bald patch. He had a cybernetic right hand and Harry realized this man must be Peter Pettigrew: the man who betrayed his parents.

"My lord, here is Potter," Snape said.

"Thank you, Severus," Voldemort said. "Please sit, Harry." Voldemort gestured to a chair. Harry shook his head.

"Oh come now, Harry. You are my guest and I am extending you some comfort before I kill you," Voldemort said.

"Somehow I don't find that comforting," Harry said. Harry still refused to sit. Snape grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him into a chair then went and sat in a chair opposite Harry.

"Now, Harry. Before I kill you I just want to know: how did you survive all those years ago?" Voldemort asked.

"I guess you just didn't have what it takes," Harry answered. Voldemort sneered at this. Harry didn't expect Voldemort would care for being told he didn't have what it takes to kill a baby. In any event, he didn't want Voldemort to know the truth. Not exactly.

"That's very amusing, Harry. Now what is the real reason?" Voldemort asked, his voice cold and raspy.

"Let's just say my mother protected me," Harry said. Harry noticed that Snape twitched at the mention of Harry's mother.

"I killed her. I killed your father too. And now I'm going to kill you as well!" Voldemort stood up and aimed his hand at Harry. It began to glow green and Harry could see that the energy it was storing up was about to be released when suddenly a blast hit him the chest, knocking him to the floor.

Harry watched as Snape stood over Voldemort, wearing the device on his hand he had with him during the attack on Hogwarts. Snape looked down on Voldemort with disgust.

"Traitor!" Voldemort yelled up at him and shot a blast in Snape's direction. Snape jumped to the side and the blast singed his robes. Snape then tried to charge up another blast but Voldemort's weapon was faster and Snape was again forced to dodge.

In the meantime, Harry decided to look for a weapon to help Snape. He didn't understand what sort of game Snape was playing at but if he was going against Voldemort it was in his best interest to help out.

As Harry went to search a table against a far well a hand grabbed him. It was Wormtail.

"Where are you going, boy?" Pettigrew asked.

"Let go of me!" Harry said and pulled his arm away.

Looking at Pettigrew in the darkness of the room, Harry thought he looked very sad. He wondered how this man could've betrayed his parents.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked.

"Do what?" Pettigrew asked.

"Betray my parents!" Harry said.

"You don't understand! The Dark Lord gave me no choice!" Pettigrew.

"So you just let him kill them?" Harry asked.

"No! I never would have! James always said he could stop Voldemort and I believed him! I didn't know he would kill them I swear!" Pettigrew said, his voice shrill and desperate. He actually seemed to care what Harry thought. Harry had to admit I feel sorry for them.

"If you want to make up what you did help me kill Voldemort!" Harry said. "Find me a weapon!"

"Yes! I'll find you a weapon!" Pettigrew said and started to run off. But suddenly he saw Voldemort who had just fired a blast at Snape who had taken it hard, point a finger at Wormtail and sparks began to fly from Wormtail's cybernetic hand and his body convulsed and he screamed then fell to the ground, his hair singed from the electricity. He was dead.

Voldemort was approaching Snape's body on the ground, seemingly unmoving. But Harry saw Snape quickly pull his weaponized hand out from behind his back and blast Voldemort with a force so strong Harry could feel it where he stood.

"Potter. Come here!" Snape called out and Harry went over to him.

Harry could tell the Snape was in bad shape. He wasn't going to make it.

"I don't understand," Harry said. "Why did you do this?"

"I've been working as a spy for Dumbledore for years," Snape said. "I've been feeding him information."

"You murdered him!" Harry yelled.

"By his orders! He was dying and he wanted to ensure that Voldemort would trust me implicitly!" Snape said.

"Why did you torture my godfather for so many years?" Harry asked.

Snape grimaced and said, "He and your father were bullies."

"So he deserved to be tortured? They were kids when they bullied you!" Harry said.

Snape looked away, clearly refusing to acknowledge this point. Harry could see he was fading fast and he needed to ask one more thing.

"Sirius said you were obsessed with my mother. Is that true?" Harry asked.

"I loved Lily! I still do!" Snape said.

"He said you were friends but then something happened. What was it?" Harry asked.

"She didn't approve of the friends I was making," Snape answered and Harry knew he meant the Death Eaters. Harry wasn't sure what to believe. Snape didn't seem like a nice person at all. But Harry did admire his bravery. He reasoned that perhaps even terrible people do good things sometimes.

"Can I see your eyes?" Snape asked and Harry reluctantly agreed, staring down into Snape's eyes as the life slowly faded from them. Harry stood there for a moment then grabbed Snape's hand and removed the weapon and put it on his hand.

Harry turned around and was shocked to see Voldemort standing behind him, his mouth in a snarl.


	13. Chapter 12 - Immortality

Voldemort aimed his hand at Harry and fired a blast which promptly rebounded and sent himself flying.

"What?" Voldemort yelled, his voice growling with rage.

"You made a mistake when you tried to kill me as a baby, Admiral!" Harry said.

Voldemort pulled himself off the ground and Harry ran out of the room, hoping Voldemort would follow.

Suddenly a voice echoed through the building: "Harry? Are you there?" It was Luna Lovegood.

"We've activated the video system the way you wanted. Oh, I can see you!" Luna said, her dreamy voice echoing throughout the building. "And that means the whole galaxy can see you, too."

Voldemort continued to chase Harry and but he didn't use his weapon. Harry needed a better place to have this fight than in closed hallways. He had told his friends to be waiting in whatever large room they could find and he suspected it was probably on the top floor in the center of the building.

Harry ran upstairs as fast as he could while Voldemort followed, never far behind. Finally, he made up and entered a large room where his friends were in fact waiting. It seemed to be a large gathering hall, probably for Death Eater meetings.

Harry walked to the center of the room where there was a giant opening that likely was used for an elevator shaft. Voldemort entered the room and began to march in Harry's direction.

"This is the end, Tom!" Harry shouted.

"For you!" Voldemort yelled, echoing throughout the room and he tried again to fire at Harry and the blast again rebounded knocking him to the ground. Harry began to charge his weapon but he didn't fire, not yet.

Voldemort was seething with anger and hatred. Again and again he tried to blast Harry with his weapon and only found that he was hurting himself. He was having trouble moving and Harry realized his cybernetic limbs wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Finally, Harry fired and blasted one of Voldemort's arms off. But still Voldemort moved towards Harry.

"When you tried to kill me and download the code for the living tech that's in my body you infected me with a code. And now my body is immune to your tech," Harry said with satisfaction.

"Lies!" Voldemort scream and fired on Harry again, the blast knocking himself down, his robes catching fire. Slowly, Voldemort pulled himself up and Harry knew this was it. Voldemort finally made it to Harry, clearly intent on doing whatever it took to end Harry's life with a hand extending to Harry's throat.

Harry grabbed Voldemort's remaining hand and did what Dumbledore had told him he might be able to do: he controlled Voldemort's tech. Rapidly Harry drained the energy from Voldemort's weapon into his own body.

"Harry!" he heard Neville shout from the sidelines. His friends were all shouting in distress but right now he needed to focus. The galaxy was about to watch the deaths of two men.

Voldemort's face was a horrific snarl. He barely looked like anything you could call human anymore but now even less so. Strangely, part of Harry wanted to pity Voldemort. He was a man so afraid of death he had failed to see that he had created the circumstances of his death.

"Goodbye, Tom," Harry said and he tackled Voldemort over the edge of the elevator shaft and released the energy that had been building up in his body. Harry saw light, and felt a terrible force rip through his body and there was fire, and then darkness.

* * *

"He's really gone," Ginny said, as Neville held her.

"Yes. I believe he is," Neville said.

They had searched for a body but the explosion had completely decimated the elevator shaft. They couldn't even find anything left of Voldemort, except for one of his cybernetic eyes. It didn't seem likely that Harry could've survived an explosion that massive but for awhile they had held out hope.

They were now back on the Marauder and headed back to Hogwarts where there would no doubt be an endless amount of questioning. But the truth was no one really understood what happened and those that knew the truth were now dead.

"That galaxy has a long road ahead of it still," Ginny said.

"We can manage. I guess there's not going to be a monarchy anymore," Neville said.

"No. I don't suppose there will be," Ginny replied.

Soon they fell asleep in each others arms, both thinking of Harry and wishing he was there.

* * *

"Don't you ever tire of it?" Hermione asked as they closed the door to their apartment that had reporters and admirers gathered outside.

"No way! I'm famous, Hermione! I mean not as famous as Harry, but he's dead," Ron said.

After a year of Ron bragging to everyone that he was the captain of the Marauder and that he led the crew that helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort, Hermione was definitely fed up.

"But aren't you ready to just relax? Maybe get back to school?" she asked.

"School? But there's adventure to be had! And think about all the good we're doing by stopping all these raiders! There's chaos across the galaxy and we're the ones stopping it!"

Hermione sighed. She supposed she would have to return to Hogwarts on her own. She didn't always mind having adventures but her education was important to her.

"What am I going to do with you?" Hermione asked as she pushed Ron against the wall and pushed her lips into his. Ron put his pale hands on her dark skinned face and pushed her back from his mouth to say, "This is fine for now," and kissed her back harder.

* * *

"And now to announce the results of the election!" the voice boomed across the capital city.

"The new President of the United Technological Planets is Luna Lovegood!"

Luna's heart pounded in her chest. This was very exciting. Her friends were screaming and shouting. After fifteen years of strife since the last remaining heir to the throne perished the monarchy was officially ended and a new government had been created, one that Luna would oversee, at least for now.

She thought Harry would be proud of the work she and their friends had done. For awhile they had enjoyed traversing the galaxy and having adventures. But when the new capital city was built on Fidelius (destroying all of the nearby villages which left many people homeless until they were relocated to new government funded housing) their ambitions turned towards the political.

For some reason the others had been unsure of her desire to run for President. They said that she was only half as old as the other candidates and wouldn't stand a chance. But she told them that with friends like them backing her there was no way she could lose.

"Luna, it's time for you acceptance speech," Ginny said.

"Very well. Time to change history," Luna said and followed Ginny to the balcony where cameras where floating by and waiting.

* * *

"Potter!" Draco screamed. Astoria rolled over and shook him.

"Wake up, Draco," she said gently. "It's only a dream."

"Hmm?" Draco said and she watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

Astoria brushed hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, my dear. Just a dream," she said.

"Yes. Sorry."

Draco often had intense dreams about Harry Potter. Draco had been nothing but honest about his past with the legendary Boy Who Lived. He had even admitted that he might've loved him. But after his death Draco had always felt like they had unfinished business. Something left to resolve.

Astoria wished she could help him with that. But the Boy Who Lived was long dead and gone and all she had to offer was her love and support.

Draco leaned over and kissed her. Astoria was surprised by his sudden passion, but pleased. She could feel his hunger and longing as his mouth moved against her and his tongue slipped over hers. Her hand drifted down to his cock and she saw he was already hard. So it had been that kind of a dream, she thought.

As she climbed on top of him and pushed him inside of her already very wet opening she could see in the low light the adoration that was in his eyes. She always knew Draco would have feelings for Harry Potter. She didn't mind. As long as he had room in his heart for her nothing else mattered.

Astoria rode him quick and hard and he came fast. He fell back asleep in a matter of minutes afterwards. They would need their sleep so they could be up in time to attend Luna Lovegood's reelection ceremony as honored guests thanks to the considerable donations Draco's family had made to her campaign.

It had been a matter of great controversy for liberal voters to have their candidate's main source of backing come from ex-Death Eaters. But in the end she had won and Astoria thought that was all that mattered. The four years in which Luna had ran the government had been the best many had ever known. It was a time of prosperity and happiness and as Astoria drifted back to sleep she hoped it would never end.

* * *

The capital city was on fire. It had been on fire for some time now. Months? Years? He wasn't really sure. The dragons had been attacking regularly. They were some of the most vicious tech he had ever seen these last 1,900 years.

Harry Potter ran through a dark alley in the direction of the worst dragon: the Hungarian Horntail. He was the only one who could stop it. He always was.

He tried to watch and make sure the galaxy was doing okay. But war was an endless cycle and people never change. They learn from their past problems but then create new ones. It wasn't their fault though. He knew this. And he would always be there to clean up after them.

He had already taken down the other dragons. The Horntail was the only one left. He entered a building with a tall spire that would let him reach the dragon directly as he spewed fire upon the city. Up, up he climbed until he was outside and looking down at the dragon.

This was immortality, he thought. Watching people die in an endless cycle. It starts with your friends and loved ones. That's hard enough. But then it's culture and history that begins to fade. This was the result of Voldemort's folly. He had wanted to become immortal but had only made Harry immortal and caused his own death.

There was a time when the tales of the Boy Who Lived actually resembled what really happened. But not anymore. Now he was a myth and the tales of his deeds had expanded. Of course that was no longer the only name he was known by. In order to come back and save the galaxy again and again, century after century, he had to create new identities. The Chosen Hero, Slayer of Dragons, Defeater of the Robot Empire. They were all names that most would believe to be different people.

But there were some who connected the myths. Those who said the Boy Who Lived still lived on. As he jump into the dragon's flaming maw, he hoped he did them honor.


End file.
